Christmas with the Marauders
by VeelaHeart1996
Summary: Christmas with the Marauders at 1977! A three chapters story with James, Sirius, Remus, Peter, Lily and Hermione! 'Let's have some fun' Sirius said and the christmas trees around the Great Hall except from the tree behind the head table exploded into... R&R please!
1. Chapter 1:The Announcement

*****Hello everyone! Finally Christmas are here! I can't wait for the New Year to come! I want to give presents to my nieces and nephews and to my little cousins! And I have a beautiful present for my puppy as well! Have you made your preparation for the presents? Are you staying at your house or are you going somewhere else? I love Christmas SO much! I hope you like the story! It is already completed and it has 3 chapters! It is a small one! I hope you like it! In this sotry Hermione Granger existed at 1960 and went to school with the Marauders and Lily! They became best friends!**

* * *

><p>Hermione and Lily were sitting at their private dorm. When they were at their second year they had found a room which no one knew that existed and they had made a private dorm. They had big selves with books, studies, beds, bathroom, kitchen and a living room. At this last year at Hogwarts they had made the promise that they would talk about this room to their children and that meant that they would have their freedom as well. Hermione and Sirius had been together for over four years and Sirius one week before Christmas had asked her to marry him. She had of course say yes and their wedding would take place at the 1st of August. James and Lily had become a couple just this year but James was planning on asking her to marry him.<p>

''Those are our last Christmas here!'' Hermione said and both she and Lily sighed

''I remember all those years here and I just want to live everything again!''Lily said and looked around the pictures in the walls inside the dorm

''Do you remember all those pranks those four boys played?'' Hermione asked and Lily laughed

''Of course I do! How can someone forget, the Slytherins in red and gold?'' Lily asked and Hermione laughed

''How can someone forget that prank last year when they made the people inside the Great Hall dancing all around in a very amazing rhythm?'' Hermione asked and Lily laughed again

The door to the dorm opened and four boys walked inside. Sirius run and jumped to Hermione's bed and plant a kiss to her lips. James went and sat beside Lily and Remus and Peter sat down at the dorm.

''What were you talking about?'' Remus asked and smiled

''We were talking about you four actually'' Lily said and smirked

''What have we done this time?'' Sirius asked and looked at Hermione

''Nothing hun! We were just remembering your pranks! This is our last Christmas here boys!'' Hermione said and looked at them

''Indeed'' James said without knowing why the girls would be sad about it

''Come on James! We will never come back here! This is our last year'' Lily said and looked at her boyfriend

''Yeah. This is the end of all this!'' Sirius said and put his head at Hermione shoulder

''Come on everyone! Wake up we have the Marauder's Map! Don't forget that!'' James said and smirked

Remus took a pillow and threw it to him.

''HEY'' James yelled and Hermione laughed. James took the pillow and threw it to Hermione. However Sirius caught it and threw it again at James ''Don't you dare throw pillows at my girlfriend'' He said and James threw a pillow at him ''That's it'' Sirius yelled and the two boys started to pillow fight. The other four started to laugh and when they calmed down Remus said ''Stop it boys! Let's go to the Great Hall!''

The two boys nodded and took their girlfriends hands and followed Remus and Peter. When they walked inside the Great Hall they sat at their usual spots and ate while chatting.

Suddenly Dumbledore stood up and cleared his voice. Everyone turned around and looked at him. ''Your professors and I decided that it would do us very good if we did something else for Christmas this year! We decided that today your lessons will end! Tomorrow you will have to visit Hogsmead and buy dress robes because the day after tomorrow we will be having a huge ball!'' Dumbledore said and everyone stood up and started to clap. Dumbledore stopped them and said ''I am very glad you like the idea so much! I hope that we all have fun! Continue with your feast!''

When everyone sat down and the girls started to chat with each other Sirius turned around to Hermione and said ''My lovely soon to be wife, will you do me the honor of becoming my date to this ball?''

Hermione smiled at him and nodded ''I would be delighted to go to the ball as your date Sirius!'' she said and Sirius kissed the back of her hand

James looked at how his friend asked his girlfriend and thought that this would be a very good way to ask Lily and so he did ''Lilly, my flower, my sun into the darkness, my world, my everything-'' However Lily stopped him before he could complete his sentence with a 'yes'

James looked at her with question in his eyes ''I didn't even asked you'' he said

Lily shook her head and said ''I knew what you wanted to ask and I couldn't sit here and wait when you would finish! I have other things to do''

''Oh okay then! Thank you for the honor'' James said and smiled at her

''You are amazing James!'' Lily said and kissed his cheek

Later that night at the girls private dorm Hermione and Lily were talking by the fireplace.

''I think that you should have left James to complete his sentence! I really wanted to hear what more he had to say. It was so sweet'' Hermione said and smiled

''Shut up'' Lily said and Hermione chuckled ''Sometimes you are worst than the boys Mione!'' she continued

''Come one Lily! I know you love me!'' Hermione said and Lily shook her head.

''I am going to sleep. Tomorrow is a very big day!'' Lily said and Hermione nodded. ''Aren't you going to sleep?'' she asked

Hermione nodded and smiled ''I want to finish a chapter from my book and then I will go to sleep as well. Goodnight!'' Hermione said

''Okay! Goodnight'' Lily said and hugged Hermione and went to the bedroom. After an hour Hermione went to sleep as well. She had a very big smile on her face. Christmas were her favorite time of the year!

* * *

><p><strong>****Please, pretty please leave some reviews! I would love to know what you think! Thank you and bye for now! See you tomorrow with another update!<strong>

**XOXO **

**VeelaHeart1996**


	2. Chapter 2:Hogsmead

*****MERRY CHRISTMAS! How was your day yesterday? My day was just amazing! I am sorry I didn't update when I said I would but I didn't find time due to all those preparation. Hope you can forgive me! I hope you like the chapter!**

* * *

><p>The next morning, Hermione and Lily woke up earlier than usual. They dressed and went to the Gryffindor Tower to wake up the boys. When they walked inside the common room they found the boys sleeping around the fireplace. James was sleeping at the sofa, Sirius and Remus were sleeping at the armchairs and Peter had fallen asleep at the ground. Hermione smiled at Lily and the two girls quietly walked to the boys. Hermione walked towards Peter and kneeled down by his side. She put her hand to his arm and shook him slightly ''Peter wake up!'' when he didn't respond she shook him a little harder ''Wake up Peter'' she said<p>

Peter slowly opened his eyes and saw Hermione ''Morning Hermione''

Hermione smiled ''Morning Peter! Come on! Stand up and go and get dressed'' Hermione said and Peter nodded and left the room.

Lily walked to Remus and said ''Remus wake up it's a Hogsmead day!''

Remus opened one of his eyes and then remembered that today he would take more chocolate and jumped up and before either girl could say something, run to the dorm. Hermione looked at Lily and shook her head and Lily chuckled. ''Boys'' Lily muttered and Hermione nodded.

Hermione walked to Sirius and kissed his lips. Sirius licked his lips and a small smiled craved his lips. Hermione raised her eyebrow and shook her head. She kissed his nose and head and then his cheeks and again his lips. She leaned down to his ear and said ''Come on love! Wake up! Let's go have some fun at Hogsmead''

Sirius opened his eyes and smiled ''Good morning my soon to be wife'' He said and Lily laughed. He turned around and looked at her ''Why are you laughing?'' he asked her and glared

''Why shouldn't I? You always say it so sweet and it is so amazing!'' Lily said while trying to explain herself.

''Lily shut it'' Hermione said and pushed her best friend. However Lily lost her balance and fell to the sofa where James was sleeping.

''OUCH'' James screamed and looked to see what happened and was ready to insult someone but when he saw Lily he said ''Good morning Lily flower! What a beautiful way to wake up someone''

Lily laughed and kissed his lips ''Good morning to you too love! I am sorry I fell upon you'' Lily said and looked at him apologetically

''It's fine my dear'' James said and smiled at her

''Stop talking. James, Sirius go upstairs and get ready immediately. We have to go shopping'' Hermione said and pushed them towards the stairs.

Half an hour later the four boys walked downstairs and the six friends left immediately for Hogsmead.

Their first stop was the Honeydukes. There the boys bought a lot of sweets as always and Sirius gave Hermione a heart shape box with chocolate.

After that they went to buy the dress robes. While the boys found immediately something the girls changed again and again dresses while searching for the best dress. They had split up and because the girls didn't want their boyfriends to see what they would be wearing they went with the other men.

Hermione was changing dress for the fifth time and James and Remus had grown tired. Hermione was a very beautiful woman with curves but to say the truth the dresses she had tried were very sexy or very formal or very short or very long. She was beautiful in all of them but they didn't have find that dress that would make everyone go insane once they saw it on her.

''What about this?'' Hermione said when she came out wearing a black short strapless dress with black high heels.

Remus and James looked at it and both men shook their heads. James spoke ''No! Too short and too black'' Hermione nodded and went to change

When she walked back outside the boys stood up and opened their mouths. They couldn't find something to say.

''It is so disgusting and you can't say anything?'' Hermione asked and looked at the dress

Both boys shook their heads and Remus spoke ''Hermione you look- you look amazing''

''Really?'' Hermione asked and looked at both boys.

''Yes Hermione you are like a goddess or something like that.'' James said and Hermione laughed.

''Okay I will take this one then'' She said and smiled

With Lily, Sirius and Peter, Lily was at the seventh dress. ''You don't like anything'' she said

''Well you have to look absolutely amazing at the ball so bear with me.'' Sirius said and gave her two more dresses.

When she changed and walked outside Sirius started to clap ''I found it'' He said and hugged Lily ''You look great'' he said

''You look amazing Lily'' Peter said and smiled. Lily smiled as well and hugged both of them ''Thank you so much! Let's buy it and go to find the others at the three broomsticks'' Lily said and after few minutes the three left the shop and went to the three broomsticks. There they found their friends already seated.

''Hey you'' Hermione said when she saw the others

''Hello love'' Sirius said and sat beside her ''What did you bought?'' He said and tried to look inside the bag.

''You will see tomorrow Sirius'' Hermione said and put the bag at her other side

''Come on'' Sirius said and made the puppy eyes face

''No'' Hermione said and kissed his lips.

The six friends ate lunch there and then returned to Hogwarts.

Hermione and Lily saw each other their dresses and Lily said that the next morning she would do the make up to both and Hermione would do the hair.

Later that night both girls fell asleep with big smiled in their faces.

* * *

><p><strong>***Will you give me some reviews? Please! Make it a Christmas present! I need your reviews!<strong>

**LadiePhoenix007: Thank you so much for your beautiful review! Merry Christmas!**

**HP-and-PJ-lover-4eva: Thank you very much! I hope you like the chapter! Merry Christmas!**


	3. Chapter 3:Beautiful Day

*****HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE! I hope that this year will bring you hapiness and give you everything you may want! 3 I wish to all of you, all the best!**

* * *

><p>The next morning the girls didn't came out of their dorm. They asked from the house elves to get them something to eat and they even locked the door because they didn't want the boys to see them and to stop their preparation. When they were finally ready after hours of preparing they looked at each other<p>

''You look stunning on this green dress Lily. It really suits your eyes and hair!'' Hermione said and smiled at her friend

''Thanks Mione! But you look beautiful! It's like this dress was made for you love!''Lily said and Hermione hugged her

''Thank you so much Lily! James said as much yesterday!''Hermione said and Lily nodded

''I am sure. Sirius chose this dress for me'' Lily said and Hermione laughed

''Now something more!''Hermione said and went to her bedside and opened the drawer and pulled out a box. She walked back to Lily and opened the box.

Lily gasped and looked at Hermione when she saw the bracelets inside. She saw her name on a silver bracelet with small green diamonds and looked at Hermione ''What is this?'' she asked

Hermione smiled and took out the bracelet and put it to Lily's wrist. ''This was made to protect the one who wears it! It can be hidden with a simple disillusionment charm. These are dark times! I want you to be safe!''Hermione said and kissed Lily's cheeks

Lily smiled and took the other bracelet and put it around Hermione's wrist. ''Thank you Hermione! You are the best sister!'' Lily said and hugged Hermione

''I have to tell you something more'' Hermione said and Lily looked at her with a raised eyebrow

''What is it?'' she asked

Hermione put her hand to her belly and looked at Lily. Lily widen her eyes and Hermione nodded ''I am pregnant'' she said and Lily cried out in happiness and hugged Hermione tight

''I am so happy about you Mione!'' Lily said and Hermione smiled

''Thank you Lily!'' Hermione said and took a deep breath ''Let's go now! Our boys are waiting for us!'' Hermione said and the two girls walked towards the main staircase for the Great Hall. At the end the four boys were waiting for them. The two girls smiled and when Remus looked at the stairs he smiled too and elbowed James and Sirius and made them look at the stairs.

Sirius was opening and closing his mouth when he saw Hermione walking towards him from the stairs. James was doing the exact same thing.

When the two girls finally walked downstairs looked at the boys and waited.

Sirius came out of his world first and took Hermione from her hand and kissed the back of her hand. He then kissed her lips and said ''You look beautiful my love'' Sirius said and Hermione smiled and kissed his cheeks ''You look amazing Sirius'' she said and Sirius bowed

''Lily you look breathtaking my flower!'' James said and kissed her lips.

''You look pretty handsome yourself James'' Lily said and kissed his nose

''You both look amazing'' Remus said and both girls kissed his cheeks.

''Yes you look great'' Peter said and the girls kissed him as well..

''Let's go'' Sirius said and took Hermione's hand and walked inside the Great Hall with James and Lily close behind them while Remus and Peter found their dates and joined their friends.

''May I have this dance?'' Sirius asked Hermione. Hermione bowed and the two walked to the dance floor and started to dance.

After an hour of dancing again and again Sirius and Hermione went to the bar to drink something.

Hermione looked at him and took his hand. Sirius looked at her with all the love he had inside him. ''I want to tell you something'' she put her drink to the bar and looked at him

Sirius put his drink at the bar as well and put his palm to her cheek ''You can tell me anything'' he said

Hermione took a deep breath''Sirius in 7 months you will be a father'' she said and looked inside Sirius eyes.

''What'' Sirius asked with raised eyebrows

''I am pregnant Sirius'' Hermione said and smiled

Sirius looked at her for a few minutes. Then he looked at her belly and for a few moments he imagined himself 5 years later with a little child running around his house and Hermione sitting on one of the armchairs with a baby in her arms. He smiled but shook his head and came back to the present. He looked her again and then without saying something, he grabbed her around her waist and swirled her on the air. Hermione started to laugh and Sirius did the same. When he put her down, he kissed her lips and said ''Thank you! This is the best present I could ever dream!''

Hermione kissed his cheek and said ''I love you'' Before Sirius could say something Lily said ''I take it that you are very happy Sirius''

''More than what you can imagine Lily'' Sirius said and kissed Hermione's head

''What happened?'' Remus and James asked. Peter was sitting with his date somewhere else

''Hermione is pregnant. In 7 months I will be a father'' Sirius said with great happiness in his voice

James and Remus laughed and the three boys hugged ''We are so happy about you Sirius'' Remus and James said together. After that they hugged Hermione and Lily hugged Sirius.

Sirius, James and Remus looked at each other ''Let's have some fun'' Sirius said and the Christmas trees around the Great Hall except from the tree behind the head table exploded into fireworks.

Hermione and Lily together with everyone else started to laugh and clap. Hermione looked at Sirius and kissed his lips ''I love you'' she whispered in his ear

Sirius kissed her head and caressed her belly ''I love you too'' He whispered back.

* * *

><p>****This is the end! Thank you for your passion! I hope you like this little one! I will be waiting for your reviews!<p>

Slytherin Princess34 : I hope you like the chapter!


End file.
